bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūkei Misoka
.'}} | birthday = March 3 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 162 lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Rukongai | occupation = Martial Arts Disciple | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) | education = ( ) | status = Active | signature skill = }} Ryūkei Misoka (三十日 竜圭, Misoka Ryuukei) is a male that trains at , serving as the school's first disciple, training directly under . As the student of the highest master of , he is regarded as a true prodigy of , earning him a position among the . Appearance Satorifull.png|Ryūkei's normal appearance. Personality Satori amused.png|Ryūkei's condescending smile. Satori rage.png|Ryūkei becoming enraged. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Hakuda Expert Ryūkei's is reminiscent of an ancient form of karate, the fighting style of the open hand. Karate itself is a weapon that functions at its greatest efficiency when it is wielded by one who is fearless and resolute; in other words, by one who is undisturbed by trivial distractions. To a normally emotionless being like Ryūkei who dismisses all forms of emotion, utilizes his Hakuda to a degree that most experts cannot hope to stay toe-to-toe with him in unarmed combat. An aggressive nature concealed within a cold composure, the martial artist spares no time in attacking, preforming well-executed strikes with no wasted movement. Perhaps what makes Ryūkei's abilities in hand-to-hand fighting so deadly is his cold persona, therefore making it almost impossible to ascertain his unpredictable movements, but what also makes him a dangerous contender is his lack of restraint, capable of dealing any form of killing blow to his opponents without a shred of mercy, so long as it will assure him success in his endeavors. However, that being said, Ryūkei is not without modesty. His techniques are typically never "over-the-top" and only seek to subdue or defeat the opponent (depending on his intentions) in as quick a manner as possible. Despite this, he rarely initiates a fight, preferring to instead assume a defensive stance against an opponent. It is due to his constant calm composure that his techniques never reveal any form of emotional wavering, each strike centered to kill and annihilate the opponent(s) by whatever means necessary. In most cases, Ryūkei keeps his right hand in his pockets while using only his left hand to fend off attackers. While he retains his defensive position, when he attacks, he prefers to strike with knife-hand techniques. In doing so, his attacks are like that of a blade, stabbing through a target with utmost ease and precision, while not making much of a mess of his victim. The essence of Ryūkei's Hakuda has been likened to a cold expression of Kendō, with the potency of his strikes tying into the complete control he retains over his emotional state of mind, allowing him to remain in what appears to be an almost constant state of empty mindedness. When using both hands, however, against an opponent which requires a bit more effort on his part, Ryūkei's stance changes to reflect a more poetic form of fighting. His strikes are no longer mainly direct thrusts but now deal in more circular motion, making spins with his hips in order to take advantage of the built-up torque to deal more devastating blows to the opponent while also striking them with constant assault, overwhelming them with his precise and powerful attacks. In this barrage-like method of fighting, even finds himself initially having a difficult time stepping into Ryūkei's maai space in order to deal a decisive counterstrike. Ryūkei is able to effortlessly alter between an offensive position to a defensive position, and vice-versa, during a fight. Likewise, he has been shown to incorporate kicks into his fighting style. Just like his knife-hand strikes, his leg techniques are generally thrust kicks, typically aimed for the head in order to crush the target in a single blow. Mastery of Kiai According to , Ryūkei is unique among the disciples in that he had put aside training his in order to achieve mastery over . While most martial artists in his position possess a high degree of competency within the two first realms of Hakuda, Ryūkei has complete mastery over Kiai. In his own words, he explains his reason for doing this using the metaphor that a novice using a sharpened sword will always lose against a master who uses nothing but a wooden stick from a tree. It is quality that matters over quantity, and his theory rings true by example, as he stands as the most skilled among all the students of the . also came to praise Ryūkei's talents and skill within Kiai, stating at one point that neither nor were ready to deal with an opponent of this level. Tokīrimi (時入り身, "Time-Entering"): Ryūkei's signature trump card, the Tokīrimi is a technique which serves as proof of his standing as a martial artist that has devoted himself to mastering the first realm of , . It is named in reference to the Irimi, the idea of entering directly into an opponent's attack in martial arts training. The first realm emphasizes the joining of ; the unification of mind, body, and soul on the same wavelength. While the three aspects of the individual must become one to truly utilize the teachings of Kiai, the techniques developed in this realm of Hakuda usually focus on one aspect expressed by another. In this case, Ryūkei created a technique that expresses the mind through the body, thus turning thought into a physical phenomenon. That is the Tokīrimi. The nature of the technique revolves around the notion of the user focusing on a single instance — a specific moment in time — and through the body's expression of this thought, the body itself is affixed onto that specific instance of time; an act that demands tremendous levels of concentration to perform. By doing so, Ryūkei affixes himself onto that moment in time that his mind is focused on, allowing him to essentially "enter" into that moment physically, hence its name. At his current level, he is able to maintain this for the length of a full half-second. Through his eyes, it would seem as though time had frozen for everybody and everything except for him. Visually, the entire world appears inverted in color and surrounded in spatial cracks throughout the vicinity. While a half-second may not seem like much, for someone that can already move at incredible speeds and has control over his own body movement, it becomes possible for Ryūkei to overturn even a difficult situation to his advantage with a single use of the technique. In his opponent's eyes, it would seem as though Ryūkei vanished one moment and reappeared elsewhere the next, without any indication of movement or intention. In one instant, an opponent may be looking at a stationary Ryūkei from afar, and the very next instant, without anything to suggest a move on his part, his fist would be plunged deep into the former's gut. Because Ryūkei does not need to make any gesture to perform the technique, and that the effect is instantaneous, it is nigh impossible to prevent its use. Though the technique itself cannot be stopped once it has been initiated, save for countermeasures resulting in reality-warping, it requires a recharge time after every use of about three seconds. During that brief window, he is unable to use the Tokīrimi, meaning that an opponent aware of the technique's nature may be able to somehow outmaneuver it. According to Ryūkei, this is because his mind and body require a brief moment to be realigned after every use of the technique. It is suggested that the length of duration in which he affixes himself onto an instant of time can be improved and enhanced through training, as when the technique was first developed, he could only maintain the time-fixation for no longer than a twentieth of a second. Quotes Behind the Scenes His characterization and abilities are inspired by Hit from the anime and manga series, Dragon Ball Super.